


Of Troubled Peace

by Scarred_One



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drama, High Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_One/pseuds/Scarred_One
Summary: A One Shot short story that is set to precede the tale of "Ocarina of Time" in accordance with my writing "A Shade of Time"





	Of Troubled Peace

**Author's Note:**

> From some of my readers, I was requested to write a short piece about some of my favorite characters. And while I have a list of favorites, I thought to write about the Fierce War, the story of Zelda of the story of Time, and about Ganondorf's cunning in manipulating the girl to unwittingly give him access to the Triforce. In all of its vast reach in meaning to the franchise, Ocarina of Time and its set of Ganondorf, Zelda, and Link is my favorite. For I find its story to be the heart of the overall story of The Legend of Zelda with Ganondorf at his prime and how the legend of power's struggle with wisdom and courage came to be. And the Hero of Time's tale I find to be the most dramatic.

~  
The blonde girl of ten was in seat at a desk of beech wood. Her eyes were attentive as if in thought of something most important and sobering. And her hands took quill and pen upon the leaf of the book that she had entitled, A Journal: for notes and thoughts of things that I, Princess Zelda Hyrule, find most concerning.

And true to its name, the leaves bore notes on most intrinsic value concerning the Triforce. In fact, it seemed that she had focused her life's concerns upon the Triforce. For every leaf captured her notes and thoughts of everything thing that she had knowledge of concerning it, even detailing the keys to its access. She even included most intrinsic studies of the Temple of Time, its history, and the Master Sword. Moreover, she would have added notes of her fears of possibilities and her cynicism of logistic affairs.

But today she wrote a new entry, and the window's light upon the pages paled from grey clouds.

"It may sound prejudice of me for what I now have to say of concern. For indeed dark memories overshadow me in thought of my deceased mother who fell casualty to the Fierce War with the Gerudo that now seems to me to be so long ago. And while she had taught me much concerning the gift of the goddess Hylia's blood and our inherited mantle over keeping the Triforce, there was so much I had left to learn that none else could teach. ... Sigh, my dear friend and caretaker, Impa, has aided me along with Father so much for a great part of learning this mantle. Even so, I have devoted every ounce of my being to be well studied of it. The warnings that I proposed to Father have been respectfully discarded as he smiles while he tries to feign careful consideration of my counsel. But I see through his eyes into his heart that he sees my word only as the folly of a child's youth delving into greater matters than she may yet mantle. How I love him so, but in such discouraging moments, I miss Mother so dreadfully. Wherefore, a shadow prevails upon me when e'er I hear mention of the Gerudo.

Even so now, that shadow returns to me as it now approaches our very doorstep. For a king has risen amongst the Gerudo in their mysterious manner, a loathsome warrior of infamous legend from the war, and yet now he comes.

But...he comes to seek peace.

Ganondorf. ... The name alone sends a certain fear that I am unsure of. Perhaps as he manifests himself, it will be made clear to me why I fear it so.

I am unsure if there is any relation, but I had a dream last night which seemed oddly specific. However, it was vague at the same time.

For a great storm of shadow brewed over the land and it covered all life that grows therein. But that tender life cannot grow under such darkness, and ever greater it loomed until there was no light left to grace even the hand before one's face. And great malice gave thunder in that storm as it quaked the earth as if to rule if not destroy it. ... Yet ... Lo, there was a light that gained my attention; wherewith, I looked south with eyes afresh. And there from the forest, the light shined as a young lad of seemingly my own age came out thereof, and there was a fairy with him of blue light. No, it was not the fairy that gave shine with such pure illuminance as rather it was the bright jewel that the lad carried. And the jewel was emerald in giving one such an impression to almost believe that its light could be planted and take growth as any living thing. ... After much consideration, it has dawned on me in the recollection of my studies that that was indeed the Kokiri Emerald of the Spiritual Stones. ... And as the boy bore the light, other lights shined forth to meet it, and even the peoples aided him as they brought in offering the other spiritual stones: the Goron Ruby and the Zora Sapphire. Then as the lights met, a new light broke forth through the clouds above and washed the lands whole from the darkness that was then no more.

I honestly don't know what to say or think. ... I have mentioned it this morning to lady Impa, and she advised that while it was clear that my mantle was at work, that I should be patient and observant with diligent heed as I watch the surrounding events that should take place whether it be soon or later, and that someday, it would become clear. But she went on to warn that seeing matters that concern the future is a dangerous tool, for often as one seeks to alter it, the worst scenario imaginable come to pass while the alteration renders to no avail.

So, I write this for sake of my memory for when it should come to pass.

I must admit, that while I do not mean to presume relativity, I am now even more concerned of the peace talks that are to ensue today. ... I pray to the goddesses that I am wrong."

Zelda set her quill down, and she stood up from the desk as she paced her way to the fire of the study. Her eyes carried a weight that seemed to match in ire with the coals of the burning flame. But to her distraction, an attendant made entry.

"My lady ... it is time to make ready."

She made no answer as her blue irises made no stir, but at length, she drew away her features from the glow as she gave response. "So it is. .... Tell the maidens that I will await them in my chambers for preparation."

Today was a new day for Hyrule as it meant the end of a long standing era of bloodshed. For while the Hylians were well trained and executed in their arms for battle, the Gerudo were a fierce and fanatic enemy.

Noon struck high and the winds ceased. Sunlight graced all in a well anticipated day of much hope and possible merriment. So, the horns bellowed out from Gerudo horns of desert tusks, and the Hylian trumpets sung out in answer. Thus, the bridge lowered in permitting entrance to the Gerudo escort.

Hyrulean guards stood along the main road in securing passage throughout the city. Behind them stood the crowds of hopeful and doubtful faces, wordless with a reverent silence.

The Gerudo women in company marched with tall and nimble stature, and they stood stern with indifferent faces. Upon riding a white steed to greet the welcomed guests was Valhes, the First Knight and chief of the Blue Knights of Lanayru. Sapphire aligned his armor, his helm was meshed with pearl, and his shield bore the crest of the goddess Lanayru.

"Welcome to the city of Hyrule, your majesty! I am Valhes, the First Knight of the King's court. I was sent to escort you to his majesty's halls." The knight announced in greeting.

And Ganondorf's dark armor seemed to devour the sun's light as opposed to embracing it, though his bright crimson hair gleamed in it fair. "My thanks to you Sir Knight and to the courtesy of his majesty's court. I pray that we do not tarry in prolonging a possible end to our bitterness."

Valhes gave nod with an arm swaying in gesture, "This way my lord." And so they rode forth to the castle of Hyrule.

The court was magnificent as it stood with many pillars and many seats in order of the noblemen, knights, regents, and judges. And before the court lay the sanctum wherewith sat the throne, and there King Nohansen Hyrule did have seat in judgment of his rule. The queen's throne did naturally sit empty, yet was her crown rested upon its seat in reverence. Moreover, Princess Zelda took stand with the lords and ladies of the provinces beside the keep, and so Zelda observed the proceedings with Impa at her side. And Mairus of the Vanguard stood by on her guard.

So, it came at last that Ganondorf presented himself in the courts of the king of Hyrule as the king of the Gerudo. And Zelda looked upon him as his armor challenged the light of the court's lanterns, candles, and windows. His crimson hair; however short, bespoke of a youth burning in strength, and it glistened in notice to all who beheld it as if it spoke to proclaim to be a crown itself, like a mane that adorns the majesty of a lion. And yet his true crown dressed out in a simple chain of pure gold as yellow as the hot sun over the desert's waste, and it held a simple jewel of signature heirloom of his people. The Garohan was crimson and it was the Gerudo ruby. And a great weight fell upon Zelda as she saw him and the dream stirred in her mind to smite her in the heart. A great dread then befell her heart as some unknown foreboding had taken hold upon her mind.

The Gerudo king stood forth and bowed, "I am honored and grateful for receiving audience with your majesty my dear Nohansen."

"And rest assured that I ... am most thankful for your gracing us with your presence for this proceeding." Answered Nohansen with stoic courtesy.

Then Nohansen went on to continue with enquiry, "So, my lord Ganondorf, what do you offer in terms of peace between our peoples?"

Ganondorf stood with a grim face and presented honor in his stance. "Though I have wrought much, personally, in the damage of this conflict as a warrior, I was but a youth of duty in subjection to his elder chiefs, and my actions, though brutal, bear as such. But it was not until now that I have received the throne in rule of my people as thirty years is considered to be of age; whereby, it is now my place to judge and call for such decisions. ... As king, I believe it befitting for the best interests of my people and to our mutual benefit to cease the bloodshed in seeking peace. Thus, I declare that this shall be my first act upon the throne, to call upon the king of Hyrule for peace and end this war that has weighed heavy upon our generation."

Nohansen sat unmoved as he pondered, and he had to admit that Ganondorf's reasoning was indeed convincing, but on what terms and conditions does he require? For the Gerudo had been notably an ambitious people; wherefore, it seems odd for there to be no "strings attached" to such a proposition.

"And on what terms of conditions do you and your people require of us for securing such a blessing?" Enquired the king of Hyrule.

But lord Dragmire remained unmoved, "I require nothing of thee O King, and to ensure the sincerity of my treaty..." He stood forth in taking kneel with a bowed head to Nohansen's astonishment, "... I pledge to you my allegiance and the allegiance of my people to be just as strong in bond in following the example of the Zoras and the Gorons. ..." And in rising his head, his crimson eyes had a yellow glint, "... We will answer to you and the legacy of your throne." And at that his eyes strayed to the girl with newly yellow irises meeting blue. Zelda's heart had stopped in that moment and she labored wearily in her will to not faint then and there before the court and council. And when she faltered, he smiled.

Ganondorf returned his gaze as the king on the throne raised his hand for drawing the attention of all. And when the gaze of all answered his beckoning, Nohansen raised his other hand with his scepter of judgment. Standing then, he declared his decision, "Then let us join and heal the wounds of many hearts, give memory to the fallen with planted shrouds over graves, and let us seek ways to help one another grow to a life of fulfillment. I accept your pledge my lord, and may we become brothers."

Then with the king's beckoning hand upon Dragmire's shoulder, the Gerudo king rose as their hands took grip in embrace. In that moment, the trumpets of Hyrule and the horns of the Gerudo sounded in great harmony, and the people shouted in rejoicing that was heard without and was carried on by the voices and merriment of the people of the city. Thus, much celebration was carried forth with great festivities. The Fierce War was over.

Princess Zelda, however, did not celebrate. For though she was glad of the end of a long time of blood shed that had lasted most of her life, her mind grew heavy, and her heart was dim. Her dream ne'er left her mind.

After a few days, there came a time as Zelda made to the halls of fire to settle there. For there music was always played by great minstrels, and stories were told and songs of great tales were sung. It was a place of much thought, recreation, and easement of a wearied mind. And so it was for Zelda as she desired to rest her grief for a spell, so she took seat by one of the many fires which glowed in the hall.

Nevertheless, Nohansen with observance, joined her. "Pray tell me daughter, why do you not rejoice?" He asked as he took another seat near to her side. "Your countenance is fallen. What troubles you?"

The girl sighed, and with an unmoving gaze to the fire, she replied, "Remember how mother was able to see things that few saw and even pieces of a future would reveal itself to her by perception or some random dream?"

He nodded in acknowledgment, "I remember, and her wisdom is greatly missed along with her friendship to me." He sighed then, but turned again to her, "I take it that her memory is what troubles you?"

But she shook her head in a nay, "I believe that the power of the goddess' blood has grown. For I am having dreams." His ears perked with interest as he heard her, and she continued. "And that is what is troubling me, for I have had a dream. And I fear what it means terribly."

"What was it?" The king asked sincerely.

Then she told him of her dream in every detail without missing a single note of it. And he was eager to digest its presentation and its meaning. But in the end, he saw nothing.

"Perhaps, as you grow, your dreams may become more clearly interpretable." The man stated.

But she went on to tell him of her heart while the opportunity was present. "I had this dream the night before the peace talks, and when I saw Ganondorf..." She paused as her father's eyes narrowed, "...King Dragmire...a weight of foreboding bore down upon me and has not lightened off since. ... I am sure this man takes form of what the dream represents in darkness. ..."

Then her father replied, "Daughter, you are young without a teacher on your abilities. How can you be so sure of what it is you see? Is it not possible that you may be quite naive on the matter?... I believe that you have much yet to learn and practice before you can master the nature of such content."

"Even so, Father, does his presented sincerity not warrant question?" Zelda asked, "Do his words align with his past actions? It is strange is it not, that he would see to such an agreement without seeing to terms or conditions whereby it maybe secured? For they are an ambitious people, Father."

Calmly, Nohansen's head cocked in question before giving his response. "His actions do not match because then he was not king, and the mantle of such responsibility often opens the eyes of one who seeks the well being of his people. He is king, and this is his first act which pays to great significance. ... I cannot turn away with so much at stake. ... It is time for peace, surely. And we must try!"

Zelda remained silent as she knew that he would not be swayed, and that this was an argument that she could not win.

"Now," He said, "...let us speak no more on this matter. It is decided, and the Gerudo will be welcomed and treated as our own."

Time passed, and to Zelda's distress, she found that Ganondorf had gained access (through proper channels, accordingly) to even the deepest archives as he studied. And of all things to study, he gave his attention to every matter that concerned the Triforce. Noting this, Zelda was convinced of what he was after, and she always kept Impa informed of her observance. But with the king's mind so set and made, there was little that she could do.

Princess Zelda held her breath one day as she strode through the library, glancing across the hall with a great number of bookcases to catch her view. But when returning her view, next to her at a bookcase standing by was Ganondorf with a book in his hands. Another great text on historical matters.

"It is said that you are a scholar of artifices of history and great matters of Hyrule's foundation. Is that not so, my lady?" King Dragmire said in a cool tone.

"My learning is significant on great matters." She replied shortly.

He then turned to the pages in his hand. "The writings speak of the three goddesses in their creation. The history of Hyrule is very intriguing to me and how the Hylians are the children of Hylia, sworn to her service in hiding great power with safe keeping. And then there is the history of the alliance of the children of Farore in allegiance to the king of Hyrule." He paused for a moment as if thoughtfully pondering. "The children of Farore: the Zoras, the Gorons, and many others in rock, sea, and forest. And I find this alliance very interesting as they were each given a spiritual stone as token in grace to their good will." Zelda's ears perked when he mentioned the stones, and he went on. "These stones bear great significance to Hyrule's history do they not? Even as your enshrined temple here in the city as it bears witness to its memory."

Her eyes narrowed as he came to a finish, "History bears many lessons my lord. ... And while some share similar root, they often have different meaning."

"True enough." He answered, "But even so, I find it a very curious tale." And then he took leave from her as he went to study in further texts of buried covers.

Then Zelda huffed her breath as her eyes shook and she made her way to her study.

However, while nothing was out of ordinary and everything was in its place, she noticed certain hand marks on many items, and a dust of golden sand that lighted here and there. ... It was obvious to her as she gasped to realize that someone had searched the chamber. ... And after piecing together the conversation with the given event, she gasped again in her thoughts. 'He's seeking the ocarina.'

So, now matters had not only been dark but have grown cold as Zelda's heart dwelt in fear.

A month had gone by and the princess would spy on Ganondorf and his meetings with her father. Even so she did today as she stood in peering through a stained glass window into the inner sanctum. And there King Dragmire was as he walked before the king in bowing before him. Her heart sank ever further as she saw her father succumbing to this man with evil eyes. Those eyes ever tormented her in piercing her soul and searing her mind long after seeing their presence. But her father would not listen. What hope was there to prevent this dark lord from attaining the heirloom of her people, the Triforce?

But then Zelda heard something as she felt a presence standing near, and she turned immediately to be startled in finding the most fascinating and unimaginable sight ever. For a boy stood before her with such simple green cladding, and just how in Hyrule did he get here in the courtyards of the keep? And...wait, ... is that a ... a fairy? And a sudden light of dreams dawned upon her eyes in such joy.

The princess came to know this remarkable lad who introduced himself as 'Link', and a unlooked for smile swelled in her heart as he showed forth the Kokiri Emerald. And as they came to know one another, so hatched her plot to undermine the ambitious Dragmire. For as he intimidated her, she now knew what she must do.

And so the great race for the Triforce begins.  
~


End file.
